The Darkest World
by FireKnightHikaru
Summary: Aya's world collapased one day out of no where. Maybe this is something we never saw. It's a short one shot fic. Just a bored scrible but PLEASE R/R(REVIEW I BEG YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! ;.;) ARIGATO! -Mikage Aya-


~ * This is a little on shot ditty I felt inspired to write in my spare time. it's kinda kawaii so read and REVIEW (PLEASE!??!?!) * ~  
  
((Oh yea I do NOT own any of the Ayashi no Ceres characters they are ALL property of Watase Yu.))  
  
"Tooya.." She pleaded, heart crashing inside her chest. "Alone." She thought, mind reeling as she tossed onto her side, only to turn back over and continue wrestling with a broken heart. "Why wont you love me?" She wondered.eyes full of tears. Mikage Aya lay alone in a dark and empty room. Yuuhi was probably next door, only a sliding door away, if she needed him. And she did need him.but she didn't want him. Even if he had given his all to love her and Aya had throne it back at him. "Just like Too--." Slamming her eye's shut she let a simple stream of tears slide down her crimson cheeks. Water is a crazy thing. It glides and flows in any direction. Pouring whichever way it wants, water is free. Water can't be controlled, it leaks freely from where it pleases and glides alone, unknown to even itself where it may come to lie. "So for this reason." Aya whispered as she raised her hand to lie parallel with her face against the soft fabric. "My tears cannot be water." She turned again, this time to face the wall before her. "Just like I cannot be human.". She could see Yuuhi's shadowed form through the screen in front of her. Raising her finger to the semi-transparent barrier Aya grazed Yuuhi's outline. She let her finger trace up and around lighter edges and fall back down into pitch-black corners. Propped up on her elbows she ceased her actions and let both palms rest against the screen. Aya didn't want to cry anymore. It seemed that every day she woke up just to bleed this transparent blood again. Each morning gave light to a new sorrow and released a new fear. Every day became scarier and every hour darkened that much more. There was not light in the world she lived in now. No sun, no stars,. not even the slightest glimpse of a waning moon. The world Aya Mikage was cursed to.was beyond a shadow of a doubt the darkest of all worlds. And there was no one to save her from that emptiness. Bowing her head down she faced the ground and moaned. Her hands were still tightly secured to the screen but her head hung limp, and soon her hands did slip. They scrapped downwards to hit the floor. Clenching her teeth and balling her hands into fists Aya suppressed the urge to scream. The attempt failed and the wail bubbled to the surface regardless. She through her hands up into the air and thrashed them against Yuuhi's door. As expected the paper thin surface gave way and Aya's hands tore through. "NO!!!!!" she cried "WHY!? WHAT DID I EVER DO TO DESERVE THIS!?" "I'M A TEENAGER! WE'VE ALL DONE BAD THINGS! NOT JUST ME! IF YOU HAVE TO PUNISH ONE OF US, PUNISH ALL OF US!!! Just not alone!!" Her voiced died back down and arms went limp hanging through torn flap. Starteld by another's warmth she jumped a little. Some one was holding her hand. It was Yuuhi. She knew it was it.had to be? But I didn't feel like Yuuhi's skin. It was soft and gentle.but not like his. This hand was calloused with rough patches of skin and yet it was still smooth. It had seen wars but a part of it was still pure. "TOOYA!?" Aya gasped she knew that hand! SHE KNEW THAT HAND! Taking a firm grip on it she pulled. Tearing the screen to pieces but landing in his outstretched arms. "Tooya!" she cried through a hot stream of tears. "How!? Why!? Oh GOD!" Throwing her arms about his neck she held him tight. Not knowing the answer to either of those questions.and not caring. Just holding. His low voice floated to her calm and soothing. More so then anthing she had heard through all of it."Why? How? Aya.when a heavenly madden cries, some one always hears her. Even if it is only one lonely fishermen."  
  
TADA!!!!!!!! Well that's it! Nothing long and gut wrenching but kinda kawaii eh?! Teehee well PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW I BEG OF YOU TO REVIEW! It takes 5 seconds just PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!! Arigatooooo! ^-^  
  
-*FireKnightHikaru*- (Mikage Aya) 


End file.
